


stay the night;

by coldrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Sad, first official fic, fluff at first, heart breakingly sad, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic I made at 1 am. Expecting hearts to break. OOC-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay the night;

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first official fic here that I will not delete. Might be out of character because this is my first in this fandom, please be gentle~ And this is inspired by Stay the Night by Zedd.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Not beta'ed.  
> All errors are mine.

With his eyes closed, those full lashes caressing the skin below and those ever-blushing cheeks. He rested peacefully with his cheek a bit squished due to the pillow but his shoulders were peeking out of the blankets giving Dean a big huge smile because of the marks he saw.

He sat beside Castiel who was sleeping just after their wild night and now, Dean had to go.

He needed to say goodbye tonight because he can't.

Dean cannot stay the night.

With all his heart, he wanted to place his thumb on Castiel's cheek and cherish the peacefulness of this perfect creature in front of him.

But Dean can't stay the night, even if he wanted to.

Leaning down, he whispered, "I...I always would want to be beside you. I need you, every minute of my life. Damn, Cas, I know...I love you too." 

Dean felt himself being suspended in time. His mind decided to show him how precious this man was, how precious the memories they made together was. Castiel, the angel he come to know just because of faith.

Dean couldn't take another look, instead he brought his eyes up to the ceiling and tried to blink the tears in his eyes.

He wanted to  _stay_  the night.

Dean's hands started shaking, even though he knew that those were for the chick-flick movies and tear-jerkers but he can't stop this anymore.

He was leaving,  _for good._

"Cas...Cas, Castiel," Dean muttered in his breath, his last rolls of his lover's name in his tongue. The last gist of how these letters mashed together perfectly. The name that gave him shivers and butterflies.

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes to see that the windows were generously lit.

It was morning.

He sat up and suddenly felt small in the bed he shared with Dean.

Confused, he started looking for the man. But the odd realization had made him crumble down to his knees.

There, on the coffee table was a big letter of  _invitation_.

Dean's wedding. 

What Castiel was terribly upset about was that it wasn't his wedding.

He wasn't going to be married to Dean.

All those nights he asked Dean to stay the night, but he always refused.

And never was Castiel going to feel.

_Anything._

_Please, stay the night, you and I, under these great stars with the breeze, Dean._

_I'm sorry._

Castiel heard those crisp words in his ear like Dean was just beside him, but the room was blurry now.

All Castiel could do was smile, with bitterness at how everything was so incredibly unfair.

_Please._


End file.
